


1959

by jdaniels_and_oj



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 1950s, 1959, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Crushes, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Malt Shops, Milk shakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdaniels_and_oj/pseuds/jdaniels_and_oj
Summary: One Shot Prompt: How Mickey and Ian's relationship would work out in the 1950s





	1959

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for One Shot: Venus by Frankie Avalon

I sigh as I dry a milkshake glass. I've just witnessed another Mickey Milkovich date. The girl was alright, I guess. She just wasn't really my cup of tea. All girls weren't my cup of tea, honestly. Mickey's date tonight was a brunette who talked and talked and talked while Mickey looked spaced out, as usual. It's amazing she didn't notice his mental absence at all since it was so obvious. How bored out of his mind he seemed...  
I pause to think as I grab the next glass. He always looks like he wants a smoke during all of his dates with these girls of his...   
"Ian!"  
I flinch and look up at my boss who stood next to me. A quick glance over at Mickey showed that the greaser was now put a bit on edge as well. He was looking at me...  
"Why do you always seem to be off in a daydream, huh?" Mr. Gerald began as I looked back up at him, "Come on, kid. Don't want to lose another good worker like you!"  
I blush from both my boss' scolding and the fact that I still felt Mickey's eyes on me.  
"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Gerald! It won't happen again!" I promise before I look over at the boy in the leather jacket who was leaving the shop. He held the girl lazily by the waist as they walked out. I only wish that was me...  
Mr. Gerald nudged me, "Switch the sign to closed, would ya?"  
I nod and set down my towel to start closing the shop.

For the past few weeks, I've been paying close attention to how Mickey Milkovich showed his affection towards the ladies. After these observations, I've come to find that Mickey doesn't care about his multiple girlfriends. No matter how many people called his relationships cute and such, he seemed to not give a damn. He was actually beginning to look unhappy lately... The more I wanted to cheer him up with a free malt, the more I started to fantasise that maybe I was the missing piece to his happiness... It's silly, I know, but I just can't help but wonder...  
"We'll have two chocolate malts, freckles." A now familiarly spiritless voice said.   
I look up at Mickey and saw that something was a bit off with him this evening. I shrug it off and nod before going to make his request. The chick he was with tonight was a ginger, like me, and she seemed very interested in Mickey. She was trying to impress him by blowing a big bubble of bubblegum. It was kind of lame if you ask me.   
"Ya know that gum's gonna melt with the chocolate, right?" Mickey scoffed. I guess he thought it was lame as well.   
I chuckle softly at his display of disapproval. The girl blushed from embarrassment and spit her gum out into a dirty glass that was nearby on the bar. It annoyed me that she did that...  
"Here's your two malts, enjoy." I say while trying to restrain the glare I wanted to serve the girl as well. When I looked over at Mickey, I saw that he was looking back at me..  
"Thanks," He said as he pulled out a wad of cash, "Here's your tip, carrot top."  
"It's Ian, but yeah..." I bit my lip as he cocked an eyebrow at me, "I-I'm gonna serve the next customer. See ya.." I walk to the left of the bar with my cheeks ablaze _. "-gonna serve the next customer. See ya"_?! Come on, Ian! What the hell was that?? I sigh as I now stand in front of my brother Philip and his girl, Mandy. Funny thing is, she happens to be Mickey's sister..  
"Someone looks like he's got something bothering him." Mandy chuckled.   
"Yeah, what's up with you, Ian?" Philip asks.   
I shook my head, "It's nothing. What can I get for you two?" My eyes unwillingly glanced over at Mickey who was talking to his girl while... Staring at me?? What was he saying? Was he talking about me??  
"Aye! Earth to Ian! You hear what I said?" Lip caught my attention as he snapped his fingers in my face. My blush worsened from thinking about Mickey,  
"..No... I'm sorry, what did you tell me?"   
My brother was now looking at Mickey and his girl and scoffed, "Is Mick dating a girl you like or somethin'?" He asked before he looked back at me.   
I shook my head, "No, not at all, not my type. What did you order again?" I wanted to change the topic as fast as possible.   
Lip looked at me weird before deciding to let this one go. He sighed, "Mandy and I will share a strawberry shake."  
"Got it. Be back with it in a sec!" I went to the milkshake maker and began to make my brother's order.   
Mickey and the ginger girl were still sitting at the bar behind me. While I was waiting for the shake to be made, I went to check on the greaser I was slowly falling for.   
"How's it going for the two of you?" I say with a polite smile.   
"Very good!" The girl beamed as she still stared into Mickey's eyes. I bit my lip as I saw that Mickey was feigning interest. It kind of pained me that he seemed so uncomfortable with his dates.  
I went on to finish making the strawberry shake while glancing over at Mickey every once in a while. He was now staring down at his half empty cup as he sipped through his straw.   
"Mick, why you gotta be all distant on me like that?" The girl pouted but soon smirked, "You tryin' to be Mr. Top Secret? Be mysterious and all that?" She bit her lip. I think Mickey was more annoyed than I was. Though, he managed to hide it.  
"Huh? Yeah, sure. Look, you're starting to get on the annoying side, so Imma ask that you just get up on outta here and go find some other douche to finger ya. Cause this shit ain't workin' for me." Mickey scoffed.   
I stared at him in shock as well as the girl. I've never seen him get so brutal with a date before... I kind of liked it...  
The girl teared up, "I-Is that how you're really feelin' about me, Mick?"   
He sighed and nodded, "Yep."  
I watched her heart break in her eyes as the tears come streaming out.   
"You-You're a real jerk..." She huffed before she got up and left the shop.   
"Yeah, I am!" He called out after her before he faced forward in his seat again and put his head down on the counter next to his malt. I chewed the inside of my cheek since I didn't really know what to do.   
"Never take a girl out, Red." Mickey began as he held his head up again, looking at me, "All they do is whine and complain and fuckin' try to show you off like you're their newest pooch." He shook his head in amusement before looking down at his hands that were in front of him on the countertop.  
I chuckle slightly, "Don't think I have that problem.." I give a sly smile before going back to Lip and Mandy with their shake.  
"Took you long enough." Lip sighs.  
I roll my eyes, "Sorry."   
I glance over at Mandy to find that she was looking at her brother who was now talking to Mr. Gerald. He was probably making an order or something.  
"Mick hasn't been keeping his girlfriends for long... I wonder what's up with him.."   
I furrow my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
She finally looks up at me, "Dad's been trying to have Mickey find a girlfriend. He doesn't want Mick to look like a homosexual."  
My face heats up a bit, "Oh..."  
"You think he's one of them?" Lip asks.  
Mandy shrugs, "I don't know.."  
I clear my throat, "I'm gonna go clean some tables."  
"Alright, see ya later at home." Lip says before I leave their side of the bar and pass by Mickey. I try to ignore the fact that my stomach fluttered from walking by the raven haired male.


End file.
